Everything And More
by XxNene7xX
Summary: Linna and Priss are engaged and Priss has change for the better,or to Linna the worse. Mackie and Nene got out on a first date and end up getting pyshical. Nene Ends up in trouble and is not sure how to tell Sylia about what's happening, until Christmas
1. Cause of all that

Everything and More

(Yes I know I have not written in a while, but the stories I have been writing lately were Jrockers soo I could not post them , sorry now its bakc to my evil cliff hanging Anime Stories!)

Priss walked into the silky doll and pushed through the asortments of clothes. She grabbed a purple dress that went to about her knees, she looked around and saw the section for shoes.

"Sylia, how high of a heel should I wear with this?" she asked across the room.

" I still can't believe you are doing this all for Linna!" she said and paraded out behind the the desk and started to play with Priss' new hair cut. Priss' hair now was wavey and it only reached her shoulder at one length instead of the layered look she had before.

" ya, I know but if we are going to go through with this, things have to change...I just know they have to"Priss said and paid priss a wade of cash and walked out of the store.

A few minutes after Priss left them, Linna walked in and stormed into the elevator to the pit. Sylia followed Nene as they both went down with confused looks on their faces. Nene got into the elevator and looked at Sylia. " what do you thinks going on?" she asked Impactently for the elevator.

" I dont know" she said shrugging and stepped out in front of Nene. "Linna whats going on?"

" Its Priss...shes changed so much since we got engaged, I mean she even cut her hair and brushes it a lot more now" Linna said starting to cry.

Sylia sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "oh Linna, should'nt you tell her this? She told us that she said that the change was for the better"

" She really did" Nene said grabbing a cookie off the plate on the coffe table in the room.

Linna looked up and whipped her tears, " well" she said," thats not the Priss I fell in love with". Standing up She went back up stairs and drove out to find Priss.

Mackie walked down into the pit and looked at his sister and Nene. " Nigles decided to make new hardsuits again, says they will be finished in a week." He said and took the cookie from Nene." Your on a diet" he said and poked her stomach.

" It's one cookie" she said following him and her jaw dropped as he threw it into the trashcan.

" Yes, and its that ONE cookie that could get you off the diet entierly, if oyu want to fit into the dress you bought, your going to finish this diet"Mackie said and smiled at her evily.

" Ooooh I see how it is, your mean! " she said sticking out her tounge.

" Am I now? Well thats fine with me, but Sylia, you and I need to go get decorations for Christmas, its gonna take us a week to decorate for it...And its going to start snowing sometime this week so I say we get the outside done first" Mackie said picking up theirs jackets.

" Fine" Nene said and followed him up the stairs.

Wednesday>

Nene finished pulling her hair back into a bun and looked out the window of her bedroom. The wind was barley blowing the trees about and the snow was starting to fall all about Tokyo. She sighed and walked back into her closet to change. She pulled on a long Skirt and gothic lolita Shirt with an low, outer corset around it. Putting on black heels, she ran to the Living room and turned on the news. Nene watched the t.v. trough the kitchen as she got herself some tea.

' Today the weather should get colder as the day goes on, a big storm is heading our way so make sure to stay warm.. and keep close to your loved ones... It should be aroun 49 degrees tonight and a high of 50, cloudy and some heavy snow' . Nene washed out her cup and turned off the teleovision. The door bell rang and she Waltzed for the door.

" hey Mackie, thanks for picking me up ...again"

"no problem" he said smiling and leaned aganst her doorway.

" Just let me put on my jacket" she said and walked to the hallway closet and pulled out, and on a long red jacket.

" Alrighty" He said as she ran out of the apartment and shut the door. " Shall we?" he asked her politly.

" We shall" she said laughing and walked along with him to his car.

4:00 in the afternoon>

Nene walked out of the Real People Modle agency and hopped into Mackies car. She buckeled her seatbelt and shook her head to get the snow off of it. As they drove out of the parking lot she reached back and pulled out her bun, shaking her hair to her chest. Mackie smiled at he rand stopped at the red light.

" Cold out?" he asked her shyly.

" Very, but its a wednesday, and now I hae a winter vacation form those files" she said laughing it off.

" So wanna go eat something?" He asked her and continued to drive on.

" Like a dinner date?" she asked back" Why I'd love to there Mackie, Its almost my 20nd birthday and your finally asking me out eh?"Nene answered and ran her fingers threw his hair.

" Its only been a year, and yes so lets go get some food." He said jokingly.

They pulled up to a fancy sorta drive through and ordered their food then drove back to his place. They slowly ate their food and watched random shows on the t.v. Nene put her food down and snuggled up aganst his chest, in between his arm. He rna his left hand through her hair and whispered sweet ramoblings into her ear. She giggled a little and looked up into his eyes.Then without warning he kissed her on the lips. She did not resist and enjoyed the moment she was in.

" what was that for?" she asked

" for being the most amazing women that I have and will ever met"He said and flipped her over so he was now ontop of her. He slowly kissed her again and again, soon going down her neck. HE reached his hands behing her and undid her corset and pulled off her shirt. He re-started in the kissing on her body and she giggled and kissed him back. As Mackie started to unzip her skirt she stopped him.

" Mackie?"

" Yes ...Nene, whats wrong?" He said and looked at her strait in the eyes.

" Do you really think we should be doing this? I mean its our first date, and oh god what would Sylia think?" She cried out and began to cover herself.

"Nene," Makcie said and stopped her hands," its okay..and I think thats its perfectly alright... becuase we really have known each other for a while, and I know we love each other...don't we?"

" we do, but what of Sylia?" Nene answered.

" Who cares, she is my sister but shes not going to stop me love life, plus she does love you very much...we all know that"

" Alright" Nene said last and they continued through the night.

Thursday, A cold Snow Day>

Nene awoke in Mackies bed. She glanced around the room that they had later moved into so very late in the night. The bed was in a disjumble form the nights activites and then the guilt rushed in. She had long ago promised herself that she would wait till marrige to do what she had just done. She quickly got up and showered. Once she was dressed and pulling on her shoes Mackie came out in a sheet from the bed.

" Whats wrong?" he asked her sweetly.

" I must go , I'm sorry we should not have done that last night. I need to go home, I called a cab Good bye Mackie" Nene said and walked out of the Apartment and the who apartment towers.

Mackie looked out the window and saw the taxi heading toward, not her apartment, but the Silky Doll. He sighed and walked into his bathroom to shower and would catch up with Nene soon.

Nene got out or the Taxi and ran to Sylia. "Sylia we need to talk"

" Yes what is it?" She asked and they walked into the dressing room.

" I need to know whats going on for the christmas party...when are we going to have it?" She asked much to afraid to speak of what her and Mackie did.

" On Sunday" Sylia answered softly" thats when we all get together for dinner and gifts."

"Okay thank you" Nene said and ran out of the store.

Saturday>

Mackie had not seen Nene in two day's and now he was going over to her house for soemthing that he did not know of. A few minutes before she had called saying it was an emergency and it was important that he came over. As he was about to knock on her door she opened it and pulled him inside. " Whats going on Nene?"

Nene looked at him and sat down on the couch.

" Whats going on? We have a night and then you disappear and dont talk to me for two days...is something wrong?" he asked sitting in a chair across from her.

" Mackie..." she said looking at him eye to eye" I, well you see, I'm prg... Pregnate." shes said breathing out heavily

" your.. your really Pregnate?"

" Yes" She answered and a tear ran down her cheek," Mackie, what are we going to do?" She said crying out.

I know I know, its not too much but its 4: 40 in the morning and I really want to lay down now, Plus it was so cliff hangery I just had to stop, I'll write the next chapter...um later today, or thats just being technical, I would really say Later tomorrow...w/e it really does not matter just so long as you review I shall be fine, I hope you like it so far.

Kasumi


	2. The casue of all that 2

Everything and More - Chapter 2

" Are you sure?" Mackie asked Nene in shock.

" Yes I'm sure damn it!" She yelled out at him, " Do you think I would lie about something like this?"

" Well, no...but it could have been a mistake" He replied quietly.

" I thought that too," She stated getting up and walking to the window," so I went to the doctor, and its not a mistake"

" I don't know what we are going to do Nene, I guess we should tell Sylia...She'll be able to us" He said and stood up from his seat.

" NO" Nene screamed and whiped around to face him," Don't you dare, this is our problem...I just don't think they should know." She said and walked up to him and hugged him.

" But.." he started and decided not to argue with her.

Sunday -

Nene pulled on her Christmas dress and walked into her kitchen. She drank her tea and had a dounut. ' Not like it matters what I eat now ' She thought to herself and looked down at her stomach. ' How did this happen? ' she asked herself in her mind and slowly got up and walked to the door. She picked up her bag of gifts and walked to the elevator. As she got to the lobby she saw Mackie waiting to pick her up, he was hansome enough, but as she looked at him she relized he might not be ready to be a father, in fact she was not ready to be a mother.

Mackie walked up to her and took her bag. " Ready for this?" he asked

" Yes, just remember what we decided" Nene said hoping nothing bad would happen.

" ya, don't worry about it" and he walked out the front door and to his car.

Mackie and Nene drove slowly to the Silky doll and took the elevator up to Sylia's house.They were then greeted by Linna, Priss and the rest of the gang. They ate sang songs and opened gifts to each other. At about 11:28 Mackie could not take it any more and stopped the party.

" I need to tell you all something" he said and stood up, Nene looked up at him. " Nene..." he started until she stood up.

" Mackie, what are you telling them?" she asked him.

"They need to know" he answered her.

" Mackie, no" she said stepping closer to him.

" There going to find out sooner or later, sooner is better." He stated in defense.

" Mackie please no, I don't want them to know" she said, her eyes starting to water up.

" Nene, please just let me say it"

" No" Firmly she grasped her side of her dress and stood there looking him in the eyes.

" Then you" He offered her politley.

" excuse me!" Linna yelled " whats going on?"

" ya really? " Priss entered in.

" I'm Pregnate" Nene said forcefully to them.

" WHAT!" They all said in unison.

" Yes excatly, and Mackie here is the father" she stated and walked out of the room.

Mackie stood there in shock to her forcfulness just then. He stared at his friends and relized what Nene already knew, he was not ready for this. No one could help him in the trouble he had now gotten himself into now. Now he knew why she wanted to keep quiet as everyone started to question him. He had no answers to their questions ans just stood there dumbfoundedly.

" I'm leaving" He said to them.

"What do you mean by that?" Sylia asked him.

" I have to leave town, I can't help Nene... I cant save her from what I have done to her, She deserves better than me" he said and also walke dout on everyone.

Next day -

Nene walked into Sylia's and asked her where Mackie was, she was trying to get a hold of him all night. When Sylia told her what he said and that he had suddenly left Nene fell to the floor in tears.

" How could he do this to me?"

Sylia comorted her and told her that they would help her. But Nene knew that this child would not grow up with a father, and she'd never find this kind of love ever again.

A few weeks later Nene had mooved in with Sylia and Nigle, that way she could have help when the time came. At night she would lock herself into her room and Pray for herself the baby and Mackie where ever he was.

In Osaka Mackie had bought a small Apartment and tried to forget about Nene. His life would have been horrible had he stayed, and he knew that he did not want to put her through any pain that he figured would have happened to her if he was there with her. At night he would pray for her child and her, but even when he did he would have dreams of her giving birth without him and then dying soon after the child was born. He'd wake up in a terrible leap and sweating all over.

He'd relize that each day without her was like being tourtured in hell, but even if that was it, he knew that he was not him anymore wiht out her.

Not so much of a cliff hanger for you people who hate them, but thats okay! laughes anyway I hope you like it so far, now you see a change in my writing styles have gona from happy romances to sad dramatic things, but I can still do my happy ones too I'll be typing up someone for both my stories soon...I can only hope. Please review.

Kasumi


End file.
